Cyborg
The technical support of the Teen Titans as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Cyborg is often portrayed as the energetic member of the team and its tech support. He also serves as the in-between between Robin and Superboy in Dennis Fielder's Teen Titans fan-fics. Powers Due to his cybernetic enhancements, Cyborg has strength that exceeds human strength, though he's still weaker than Starfire, and he's also equipped with twin proton canons, one on each arm, that he uses for fights. Weakness Cyborg's key weakness is his power cells dying, which would shut him down, and he's also vulnerable to someone hacking into his systems. History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Cyborg questioned Superboy joining the team until he showed that he was even stronger than Starfire on top of his super speed and ability to fly. Cyborg then tried to fight Metallo when he arrived, but he was knocked into Beast Boy. Cyborg later shouted to know who blew up the fridge as everyone relaxed. Return of Slade Cyborg went with the Titans to fight Slade. When Slade revealed that he had planted bombs around the street, Cyborg explained that there were six bombs in all. He then kept in contact with Superboy as he, Starfire, and Raven took out the bombs. They eventually took down Slade after Superboy took care of the last bomb only to find out he was one of the real Slade's drones. Clash for Control Cyborg then helped the Titans fight Clayface at the jail. Cyborg went with Superboy's team when they surrounded him. Cyborg then agreed to a Sonic Boom attack Superboy planned and convinced Robin to help. The attack proved effective but wasn't enough to stop Clayface. They eventually managed to defeat Clayface once Superboy and Robin started working together. Terra's Back Cyborg followed a captured Terra to Slade and was imprisoned in an energy shield as Slade used a machine to control Terra's powers. He was freed once Terra remembered who she was, and she destroyed the source of the shield. X-Ray During a work-out session, Cyborg was the subject of one of Superboy's uncontrolled bursts of x-ray vision as he saw under Cyborg's outer-plating and skin. He later confronted a fake Blackfire only to see her give-up. Duela Cyborg was one of the Titans who was exhausted following a late night escapade, but he quickly became alert after learning about a bank robbery by a girl named Duela. He later let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside of the collapsing bank. Another's Eyes Cyborg later brought in a box full of puppets, and that night, his soul was in cased in his respective puppet while Cyborg's body worked for Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's then had Cyborg's body hold Superboy and Raven as Ra's was about to do the same to them. Cyborg was then returned to his body after Superboy, in Raven's body, destroyed Ra's control. Cyborg then commented on Ra's eccentric attitude as he disappeared. Kryptonian Brawl Cyborg later arrives in Edge City to fight Jax-Ur and Mala. He fights them as best he can until Raven contains them, and Superboy imprisons them in the Phantom Zone. Cyborg then asked where Superboy got the Projector from, and Superboy explains he borrowed it from his dad. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back He later asked what was going on when most of the Titans were turning into toddlers, he ended up as one to and began playing with the remote control like it was a car. He was returned to normal when Superboy and Raven got rid of Mxyzptlk. Protege Cyborg then heard about Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator. When Robin came up with using Starfire to led them to the detonator, Cyborg agreed. Once they found it, Cyborg tried to defuse it but ended up cutting the wrong wire, and they all ended up getting shot by a laser, but they were apparently okay. While searching for a missing Superboy, Cyborg agrees that the reason Superboy's missing can't be good. When they went to fight an intruder at Powers Technologies, Cyborg discovered that Superboy now worked for Zod before he flew off. Cyborg later fought Superboy again at Wayne Enterprises. He tried to blast him with his proton canon, but Superboy got out of the way, and he ended up blasting Terra. Superboy then tossed Beast Boy at Cyborg to incapacitate them. Following that, Cyborg was attacked by the probes again until Superboy attacked Raven. Cyborg recognized the effects of Slade's probes, and Raven removed them. Cyborg then went to Zod and Slade's hideout to stop them, and Cyborg used the Phantom Zone Projector to banish Zod back into the Phantom Zone. He then escaped the collapsing building with the other Titans. During a celebration breakfast, Cyborg objects to tofu waffles from Beast Boy. Fear Cyborg later went to Jump City University to stop the Daughter of Scarecrow from stealing it. He was then exposed to the fear toxin and believed his mother was dying again. He was helped out of the illusion when Superboy said how the past was the past, and Cyborg can get past it. He then helps Blackfire out of her illusion of being trapped in the dark. Cyborg was later shocked when he found that the Daughter of Scarecrow was actually Duela Dent. When Starfire asked what Arkham was, Cyborg described it as a prison for nut jobs. Superdog When Superboy brought a super-powered dog named Krypto to the Tower, Cyborg screamed when he found that Krypto had drooled on his paint job, and Superboy promised to clean the car. When Cyborg confronted a bank robber in a high-tech suit, he's shut down by a shock wave from him. He later recovers and is against the idea of Krypto becoming s permanent resident as he'll ruin everything in the Tower including the sofa, but he caves once Terra puts Krypto in front of him. He then convinces Blackfire in the same way. Alex Cyborg later relaxed at the Kent Farm with the others. When Cyborg met Alex Luthor a few days later, he agreed with the idea of Alex monitoring them during a fight at a laboratory. He then tried attacking a Lexo-Suit remotely controlled by Lex Luthor with Starfire and Blackfire, but their attack wasn't strong enough. After Robin threw a freezing disc however, Cyborg easily took care of the machine with another combined attack with Starfire and Blackfire. In Heat Cyborg later commented that he was fine when Superboy asked if anyone else was hot. He then screamed when the fridge exploded by Superboy's new heat vision. He then chased after Superboy until he accidentally slammed him underneath the door. When they fought a girl named Exotica, Cyborg was about to fight her when she kissed him and put him under her mind control abilities, and he was about to attack Krypto when he hopped on top of Cyborg and pinned him. He was then restrained by Raven until Superboy knocked Exotica out, and he returned to normal. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The child version of Cyborg. He helps dig out diamonds. When they found the house lights on, Cyborg saw that smoke was coming from the chimney. He also noticed that the cobwebs were missing after they entered and showed some nely placed golden rods to Superboy which started a sneezing fit. He later welcomed Starfire into the house and agreed that she could stay. Cyborg later washed up with the others and ran in when supper was ready. During a song and dance, Cyborg told about getting the worst of a cat when it got the best of him. He later asked for a true story from Starfire, and he heard about how Starfire met Robin. After letting Starfire use their beds, Cyborg slept in an open drawer. When they left a few days later to get more gems, Cyborg warned Starfire to be careful since he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. When Cyborg was attacked by animals, he realized that Blackfire may have Starefire, and he rode back to the house on a doe. When Cyborg arrived, he saw Blackfire leave the house, and Superboy said that Starfire was dead. He then followed after her, but when she began firing star bolts, Cyborg hid with the others. He then joined Batboy and Beast Boy in fighting Blackfire on the ground. After Blackfire was bound up, she was taken to Etrigan and sent to limbo. Cyborg then went to the house to pay his respects to Starfire. After setting Starfire onto the table, he mouns her. When Starfire is awakened by Robin, he agrees to go with them and meets his real self, who accepts him as a little brother. Real Cyborg When Robin calls and says he'll need a larger transport home, Cyborg meets a nine-year-old version of himself, and after starring, shrugs and accepts him as a little brother. He then heads home with the greatly enlarged Titans. Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters